Trials of his conscious
by Brittgirl015
Summary: What if Nova never put his parents to sleep and had just gone along with their plans? Would Nova betray his family? Warning I am portraying Nova's parents a little less then kind even though they aren't in the anime. Also this is based solely on the anime.


**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't finished my other stories but this one has been in my head a while and I wrote it all in one sitting. I really needed more fanfic stories with Nova in them. Anyway enjoy.**

Nova panted, his face showed determination laced with fear in his eyes. His body showed old and new wounds such as bruises and scratches. Nova held his strongest sword stance but his arms betrayed his exhaustion as they shook.

Nova couldn't back down, after all the punishment for giving up in his intense training was even worse than his eminent failure. A woman with sleek blue hair was his training opponent, she was none other than his mother. Behind her was a man with fire red hair and facial hair, his father Moreno had a look of disappointment and Nova knew it was directed at him.

Nova was wrenched from his thoughts when his mother lunged at him, full strength with her own katana blade. "If you're going to win a fight than you must focus all your thoughts on the person you are battling." Each swing of her sword was swift and elegant, she showed no signs of tiring as Nova blocked each blow.

The swing of his mother's sword brushed by his face, leaving a small scratch. Nova winced and pulled back but the momentary distraction left an opening and using the back of her blade his mother swung down on his back. Nova fell to the ground, dropping his sword and fighting the urge to pass out. His mother gave him a sad smile and knelt to the ground beside her son, "Nova, if you wish to honor your family you must help us in gaining control of the Arcana Famiglia. I know you're tired but practice is necessary. For now I want you to rest some and we will train again tomorrow."

Nova was extremely grateful for the break, he lay on the training grounds of his home, too exhausted to move. He knew his parents loved him but he had seen growing up how Felicita was treated by her family when he visited. She wasn't forced to train and everything was handed to her. He envied her, Felicita's parents were just so automatically kind to everyone. Nova couldn't help doubting the plan for his parents to take over the Arcana Famiglia. He didn't want to cause a rift between the family he loved so much.

Nova eventually stood up and made his way towards the house. His father stood waiting for him in the doorway. "Nova, the improvement you have shown over the years is more than your mother and I can hope for. Your powers have advanced as well as your swordsmanship, I have no doubt that when we take over the family you will be a vital key. I just need you to keep your emotions in check for a while."

Nova quickly interrupted his father, "You don't have to worry about it. I'm not a child I won't let immature feelings get in the way." His father made an approving sound and walked off. Nova breathed in deeply, he had made a decision and what kind of samurai would let something he had been training his whole life for fall around him over feelings. No, he would become numb and follow his orders."

Nova waited quietly with his mother, his father had gone off the grounds to the main families mansion in order to spy. In order to complete the mission there could only be a few guards and members of the family with arcana powers at the residence. If there were too many people than the mission could falter.

Nova forced his breathing to remain calm and thought over all the family members he would have to betray, he had lived among them for so long. Liberta and Felicita thought of him as friends but Nova had tried to keep himself at a distance, sealing off his emotions and showing only a dark and brutally calm manner.

Nova tensed slightly as his father approached from the small woods around the house. His face was all business and Nova could tell this was the night the mission would finally take place.

Nova moved silently through the woods, careful not to make any noise. Both his mother and father had their own jobs in the mission and he was left to take care of most if not all the guards. Nova could easily take out the members who did not have arcana powers, with the normal members his instructions were to leave them alive and simple incapacitate them.

Nova swiftly moved past each guard station, easily knocking guards unconscious. The point of the mission was to only take out people with arcana powers but only after he tried to pursued them onto his side.

Nova felt a twinge on his neck and lunged out of the way of a flying light just in time to see it dissipate into the darkness of the night. He calmed his breathing and turned to see his opponent, Luca, he was a fairly powerful arcana member but also very skilled in alchemy. "What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?" He motioned to an unconscious guard, his voice calm but filled with anger.

Nova gave a dark smile, "Luca, so nice to see you away from Felicita's side. All this time I just figured you slept outside her door like a puppy." Luca bristled and suddenly held a bright blue ball of light. "Tell me now what you're up to."

Nova's smile faded, "Can't you tell? It's a rebellion." Luca seemed to get even angrier. "How dare you go against Mama and Papa, after all they've done for you! Do you plan on killing the people closest to you?" Nova didn't seem to flinch, "Only those with arcana powers that refuse to join us will be killed, so really if everyone cooperated their would be no deaths." Luca lunged himself at Nova, who in turn pulled his sword, using the back to defend himself against Luca's attacks.

With each block Nova got more frustrated, this was taking to long, "Tsh…I don't have time for this." Nova used a move similar to the one his mother would use on him during training. Pulling Luca's attention to the left, Nova suddenly changed directions and swung the back of his sword down hard on Luca's back. Felicita's man servant fell to the ground unconscious.

Luca began to feel his consciousness fade, he glanced up and noticed something unexpected, there was a small glint in Nova's eyes of what looked like sadness.

Nova quickly moved on, Jolly was away tonight on an errand for his diabolic research, and Dante was at sea dealing with a conflict. Nova reached the court yard and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone here.

Suddenly there was movement from the corner of his eye. Nova nearly drew his sword until he saw that it was Felicita. Felicita looked at him in shock but her face quickly turned to delight and she ran over to him. "What are you doing here, Nova?" Nova put on a fake look of innocence, "Papa asked me to patrol the courtyard tonight." "Hmm, I wonder why, we haven't had an increase in danger lately?" Nova shook his head, "No idea but I told him I didn't mind."

Felicita smiled, "Well anyway we can talk now. So what have you been up to?" Nova searched his mind for an answer but was stopped when the sound of footsteps could be heard. They didn't sound rushed so Nova allowed himself to keep calm. Behind Felicita popped up Liberta. "Hey, Nova what are you doing here? And Princess, what are you doing up so late?"

Felicita happily greeted Liberta, "Liberta, Nova's here as a guard tonight and I just couldn't seem to sleep." Liberta looked at Nova and then back at Felicita, "Okay, so what are you guys up to in the courtyard?" Nova spoke before Felicita, "We just happened to run into each other, no big deal. Anyway, Fel you should get back to your room. Don't you have a training session tomorrow."

Felicita frowned at Nova's suggestion, "I guess you're right, but.." She was forced to stop midsentence when gunshots rang out. The three dodged as bullets just missed Nova, hitting the ground below his feet. Both Liberta and Felicita were in shock but Nova had calmly drawn out is katana. Out of the trees walked Debito, "So I hear we have a traitor among us." His gaze went right to Nova. Fel and Liberta were completely shocked. "What are you talking about Debito?! Why are you shooting at Nova?" Felicita shook with both anger and confusion. Debito tensed and raised is gun again, "Bambina, that blue haired devil just attacked Luca in an attempt to start a rebellion. I intend to stop him at any cost."

Felicita swung to face Nova, but the words were taken straight out of her mouth. Nova was always a little cold but the look in his eyes right now made her want to run. "Nova…" She trailed off.

Instinctively Nova slammed the back of his sword into Liberta's abdomen, the look of betrayal on his face was all to clear. Liberta slumped to the ground trying to avoid passing out. Debito immediately began firing at Nova, each bullet barely missing him or being stopped with his katana.

Felicita had gone in complete shock and just sat on the ground tears falling down her face. Debito was completely pissed and both arcana members went into battle.

Nova held his own until Debito used his arcana powers to turn himself invisible. Only Nova's instincts allowed him to dodge the bullet coming towards him. The bullet had been aimed straight for his chest but Nova had managed to dodge it enough where it only grazed his left shoulder.

Debito appeared in front of him, "Why would you betray your family, the people who gave you your powers?" Nova remained silently and shoved Debito away with his sword. Both men slide across the court yard tile, Debito panted with exhaustion after using his arcana powers.

Pace and Luca both came out of the brush, Luca looking a little tired and very angry, although Pace didn't look to happy either. Nova internally cursed his luck, having to fight all three of them at the same time did not hold good odds.

Nova got into his strongest stance, but suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned swiftly to see his parents, both had blood on their clothes. His father looked angrily at him, "Why haven't you fulfilled your mission?" Nova lowered his sword, still staring at the blood. "I….I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was necessary to kill them…" Nova spoke but his mind was somewhere else, 'Why was there so much blood on his parents clothes?'

Nova was snapped from his thoughts, his father slamming a fist into the side of Nova's face. The impact sent him flying and he landed hard on the ground. The shock of his father's action kept him frozen where he fell. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, he sat up slowly, feeling the blood dripping down his head. His father had only hit him when he was little and would admit defeat during practice.

Fear surrounded Nova, his father grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Are you just going to disgrace your family like this?" Nova's eyes drifted to his mother, she held her katana loosely in her hand, her eyes looking away from him.

His father dropped him back on the ground, Nova knew he had to finish the mission with whatever means necessary. Nova picked up his sword and stood, his gaze meeting the ground, partially obscured by the blood dripping down his head.

He looked at his former family members now turned enemies. He raised his sword and again took his strongest stance. He froze, Debito, Pace and Luca all had looks of both despair and sadness. Nova felt a flicker of something in his heart but pushed it away.

The voice of his father woke him from his daze, "Nova!" Nova gripped the handle of his katana and charged at Debito first. The man dodged his attacks but his eyes showed he no longer wanted to fight. Debito broke free of Nova and fired a few bullets in the direction of his father. Bot Nova and his mother blocked the bullets with their katana.

Luca's voice was kind and sad, "Why do you protect them?"

Nova's eyes went wide in shock, 'How could Luca ask him such a stupid question?' Nova's mother charged in next and aimed herself at Pace. He immediately activated his arcana power of strength, skillfully holding her off.

Debito focused his attention on Nova's father. "Who's blood is that?"

Nova felt a chill down his spine, "Why don't you find out when you meet them in the afterlife." Debito bristled with anger, "Enough of your games!"

Nova's father laughed, "I suppose you could say my wife and I are now the heads of the family."

There was a gasp and Felicita looked up at Nova. "Your lying! There not dead!"

Felicita stood up and started to make her way towards her house when Liberta grabbed her hand. Fel fought weakly against his hold but when he said her name she just fell to the ground again, crying. Luca joined the two and attempted to console the princess. Nova looked down in mourning, he knew about this part of the mission but for some reason he had hoped somehow it wouldn't happen.

Pace and Nova's mother separated, both a little out of breathe and sporting a few small scratches. Everyone stood in a sort of shock, no one knew what to do.

Breaking the silent tension, Nova's father pulled out his sword, he wielded a western blade and not a katana. The sword was heavier and the blade much larger. He seemed to think over his options.

Nova fought his emotions, he had vowed to get rid of these emotions but with each second he doubted the mission. His hands shook and he stared silently at the ground, he didn't want to kill these people but he loved his parents and didn't want to disappoint them.

Nova's thoughts were broken when his father lunged in the direction of Fel, Liberta and Luca. He held his sword and immediately Nova knew what he was doing. Fel was really the one next in line to take over the family, in order for his father and mother to head the family they would have to kill her first.

Before his mind could stop him, Nova's body moved on its own. He quickly blocked the blow from his father's sword with his katana. His father was strong and the immense weight of the blade forced Nova to struggle.

His father's face showed betrayal, anger and disgust. "What are you doing?!" Nova shook with indecision, suddenly his eyes hardened and he stood his ground. "I won't let you do this anymore. I'm not going to be apart of this mission."

Everyone was shocked, Fel looked at Nova through her teared stained eyes. Nova couldn't meet her gaze, he felt ashamed of himself and his family. He realized it was wrong for him to feel envy towards Felicita, no one deserved parents like his and now he had helped take away Fel's.

Nova pushed his father's sword off and swung at his body. His katana was blocked by the huge sword and his father pushed him back with the hilt. "How dare you betray everything we trained for, how could you waste all the years of planning?!" Nova's glare was like ice, "I never wanted this, and really that training wasn't a waste. Now I can use it to stop you."

Nova didn't waste any time, both were quickly intertwined in a thick battle. Nova's mother stood on the side lines, tears ran down her cheeks with her face hidden under her hair. The others had regrouped but didn't seem to know if they should be helping.

With each blow from is father's sword Nova's arms grew weaker and he couldn't keep away exhaustion. Nova knew he had to stop this, he wasn't going to let anyone else die. Instead of blocking the next blow Nova slide past it, the sword going straight through his torso. The battle seemed to freeze, Fel and Liberta seemed to break on the inside.

Nova broke the standstill, he dropped his katana, blood spilling from his mouth. His father looked shocked, "Why…?" It had been obvious to everyone that Nova had purposely allowed himself to be stabbed. Nova grabbed onto the sword with one hand, immediately cutting it open. His right hand held tightly onto his father, Nova looked up and smiled sadly. The back of his neck began to glow and he quietly spoke, "Sleep."

Moreno tried to pull away from is sons grip but it was too late. Nova's mother rushed over and gripped Nova's wrist gently, "I'm going too." The blue light encircled the three.

The light blinded anyone else from seeing what happened, "Nova!", both Felicita and Liberta screamed. When the light faded all three former rebels lay on the ground, motionless. The first to run over were Felicita and Liberta. They knelt beside Nova.

Nova was still alive, the sword had been pulled out when his parents were put to sleep. Liberta moved Nova onto is back and Fel rested his head in her lap. "Chickpea…I can't believe you saved us." Nova gave a weak smile, a thin line of blood coming from his mouth. "Well…I did my part…to cause this…I thought…it should be my job…to stop it." The effort of speaking seemed painfully difficult for Nova, and Felicita couldn't help but let out a few sobs.

"Thank you for your hard work, Nova." The familiar voice shocked everyone. Mondo and Kamile stood near their home, they were wounded but not dead. Felicita resisted the urge to rush over to them and stayed with Nova, who seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. With the presence of Papa and Mama, Pace, Debito and Luca seemed to snap out of their shock. Pace and Debito sunk to the ground in relief and Luca allowed a few tears.

Luca knelt next to Felicita and looked worriedly at Nova's wound. "This is really bad…", he trailed off. Nova smiled, "I'm not gonna make it." Both Felicita and Liberta seemed to bristle with anger, "How could you say something like that!? You can't die like this!", Felicita wouldn't stop crying now. "Chickpea you don't have the right to die, you have to make up for all this, your life isn't payment enough!", Liberta seemed to be losing his calm and tears weld up in his eyes.

Nova suddenly started coughing, Luca frantically moved around the young samurai, suddenly realizing just how young this family member was. Nova stopped coughing and rested his head back down, except now he looked much more pale and his breathing seemed more labored.

Nova knew he was gonna die, he wished it hadn't ended like this but at least his parents were safely asleep and the rest of the family was okay. He started to loose focus in his eyes and felt himself looking past everyone and into the night sky. A few tears fell loose and Nova silently cursed himself for it, "I'm…sorry.."

Nova's eyes closed and his breathing stopped, Felicita began to scream his name, she couldn't believe he could die, Liberta held tightly onto his friend's hand and closed his eyes, letting tears overflow.

Nova couldn't feel anything, he was in total darkness but he couldn't help but feel peace. He could hear voices but they sounded far away. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The voices seemed to stop for a few seconds and then they started again but this time they were louder. Nova looked toward the sound of the voices and saw a small light, he hesitated but felt like he needed to go towards it.

Felicita rested her head on her arms, she was laying on the edge of a bed. She looked up sadly at the form in front of her, Nova had died but his arcana had lit up soon after, the card of death. Nova had started breathing again but remained unconscious, he had been this way for nearly 2 months. Jolly had said the only reason he was alive was because of the card Nova possessed, although that card may also never let him wake up again.

Liberta peeked into the room, Felicita had visited Nova everyday since he fell asleep and now she lay her head on is bed, sleeping herself.

Liberta crept into the room, careful not to wake up princess. He looked down sadly at his friend, cursing himself for not seeing Nova's pain sooner. Liberta constantly wished he had done something for his friend, Nova didn't deserve this.

Liberta closed his eyes and sighed, he honestly missed Nova's sarcastic ways and cold looks, the way he vehemently hated being called chickpea and even the way he took everything on by himself. "Come on Chickpea…"

Suddenly Felicita sprang up, starring at Nova. Liberta jumped, "What's wrong?" Felicita looked carefully at Nova her eyes filled with hope, "I felt his hand move…"

There was a voice, small and weak but just loud enough for them to hear, "Fel…?"

Both Liberta and Felicita jumped, Nova looked at the with confused eyes. Gradually his eyes gained recognition and he turned his head to Liberta, his face looked stern but his eyes were smiling, "Don't call me Chickpea."

 **Review please. ^w^**


End file.
